Moff
thumb|250px|Moffs Wessex, Tarkin en Wessel kort na hun promotie in 19 BBY Een Moff was een politieke titel in het Galactic Empire voor een persoon die aan de leiding stond van een Sector. Een Moff kon ook worden beschouwd als een militaire rang omdat een Moff aan het hoofd stond van een Sector Group. Ontstaan & Functie Tijdens de Galactic Republic werden de planetaire beslissingen genomen door de lokale regeringen en hun Governors. Tijdens de Clone Wars richtte Supreme Chancellor Palpatine echter het Sector Governance Decree op waarmee hij het beslissingsrecht en de invloed van de Governors vergrootte. Palpatine had immers veel van zijn bevriende politici een titel van Governor gegeven. Het was onder andere tegen dit Sector Governance Decree dat de Petition of 2000 gericht was omdat deze politici de verdere centralisering van Palpatines regering vreesde. Toen Palpatine het Galactic Empire uitriep, kon niemand de verdere opmars van zulke wetten meer stoppen. Palpatine verving de Governors door de titel van Moff toe te kennen. De eerste Moffs beheersten vermoedelijk gebieden die groter waren dan een Sector omdat de administratie van het Galactic Empire nog niet optimaal geregeld waren. Een Moff moest in principe enkel verantwoording afleggen aan een Imperial Advisor die zijn Sector onder zijn hoede had gekregen. Een Moff beschikte over een Sector Group om zijn gebied op militair vlak te kunnen handhaven. Deze Sector Group bevatte bijvoorbeeld 24 Imperial-class Star Destroyers en meer dan een half miljoen soldaten. Meestal had een Moff slechts interesse in een aantal sleutelplaneten en liet hij zijn ondergeschikte Governors en handlangers de andere planeten besturen. Een Moff kon zelf ook Governor zijn van zijn thuisplaneet. Na verloop van tijd werden er meer en meer Moffs aangeduid. In 0 BBY, tijdens de afschaffing van de Imperial Senate, wou Palpatine dat de macht van de Moffs nog werd vergroot. De Moffs stonden in voor de orde, veiligheid, economische werking en politiek van hun Sector. Ondertussen waren er ook Grand Moffs aangeduid. Dit waren Moffs die een Oversector beheersten of gebieden waar de rebellenactiviteit het hoogst was. Sommige Moffs werden gepromoveerd terwijl anderen gewoon een nieuwe Grand Moff boven zich moesten dulden. thumb|250px|Moff Jerjerrod Sommige Moffs hadden niet alleen de controle over een Sector maar kregen ook andere verantwoordelijkheden toebedeeld. Zo was Jerjerrod bijvoorbeeld ook Director van Imperial Energy Systems. Hij was niet alleen Moff van de Quanta Sector maar later ook van de Moddell Sector tijdens de bouw van Death Star II. Insignes De eerste Moffs in 19 BBY droegen vier Code Cylinders en insigne met verschillende kleuren zoals blauw, rood en oranje. Hoewel Moff in principe een politieke titel was, droegen zij militaire uniformen. In 4 ABY droeg Moff Jerjerrod van de Moddell Sector het insigne van een Commander. Bekende Moffs *Jerjerrod *Wilhuff Tarkin (tot zijn promotie als Grand Moff) *Denn Wessex *Marcellin Wessel *Panaka *Kadir Achter de Schermen *In het Nederlands is het woord 'mof' een scheldwoord dat werd gebruikt tegen Nazi's in WOII. *In 'Episode VI' draagt Jerjerrod gewoon een insigne van een Commander. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Imperial Sourcebook *Star Wars Empire: Betrayal - Comics *Republic HoloNet News Special Inaugural Edition 16:5:24 category:Galactic Empire category:Moffs category:Titels category:Rangen